Unnatural
by EshaBanana
Summary: AU where Sam, Dean, Cas, Adam, and Lucifer are students at a super villain/superhero school. Doctor Professor (The Doctor) teaches them. Genderbend: Deanna, Cas, Addison, and Luci. Written in script form. One shot.


Unnatural

By Esha

**Luci is on the back left packing their bags and Sam is in the middle of the stage. Enter Cas, Deanna, Addison from stage right.**

Deanna- *cheerfully* You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye to me right, Sammy? *hugs sam* And you better tell me what the Prophet Kevin said to you. Oh and remember to be safe.

Sam- I'll be fine Deanna. *Sighs* Don't be so worried.

Deanna- I'm your big sister. It's my job to worry for you.

Sam- Anyways, we got to hurry and go. It's a long way there. *turns to Luci* Ya done Luce?!

Luci- All done! *runs to Sam with his hat* Here ya go! *hands hat to Sam*

Sam- K. Let's go. * Sam and Luci start to walk off to stage left* Bye everybody!

*Sam and Luci exit stage*

Addison- Hey, who's Prophet Kevin?

Deanna- Oh right. You didn't go to that meeting, I forgot. Well, He's the one who tells you if you're going to become a villain or a hero. Once you know what you are, you get to train for that thing here. Most people don't get anything at all and end up losing their powers.

Addison- Well that sounds kinda sucky.

Cas- I like the Prophet. He's very *pauses* eccentric.

*enter Doctor from stage left*

Doctor- Deanna, Cas, Addison. Time to train. You guys are going to see Prophet Kevin too, you know.

Deanna, Cas, & Addison- Okay Doctor Professor.

Doctor- I told you before. Just call me The Doctor. Anywho. Allons-y everybody.

*all exit stage*

Ω

**Sam and Luci walk onstage from stage right.**

Luci- *whiny* Saaaam. It's too hot!

Sam- But I thought you were used to the heat.

Luci- Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite.

Sam- Well I think we're almost there so just pull it together and push through it.

Kevin- Why hello there! Gosh. You look _exhausted._

Luci- That's because we are. You don't happen to have any water around here, would you?

Kevin- What do you think this place is? Some kind of oasis!? This is a desert for pete's sake!

Sam- *irritated* Can- Can you just tell us our fortunes then? You'll be out of our hair and we'll be out of yours so everyone can just be happy.

Kevin- _Touchy._ I see. Fine. Gimme your hat. *grabs hat from Sam's head and puts it on* Hmm. Yes. Interesting. Very interesting.

Sam- *irritated* What is it?

Kevin- Yeah. You are destined to be a villain.

Sam- Ha. Ha. Very funny. Now give me back my hat.

Kevin- Nope! *throws hat over shoulder* You, my friend, are 100 percent villainous. Maybe even more.

Sam- *gets angry* Come on Luci. We're leaving.

Kevin- *still happy* Where ya goin?

Sam- You don't get a say in what I'm going to become. And I want to become _a hero!_

*Sam and Luci exit stage right first then Kevin leaves after turning to the audience to shrug*

Ω

**Doctor is standing stage middle leftish.**

Doctor- Deanna! I need to speak with you in my office.

*Deanna, Cas, and Addison walk in from stage right*

Deanna- Doctor? Why did you call me?

Doctor- I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.

Deanna- *frightened* What happened?

Doctor- Your- your brother never returned from seeing the Prophet. No one knows where he is.

Deanna- What? No!

Cas- I'm sorry.

Addison- I'm sure that he's okay, Deanna.

Deanna- You're right**.** But we're not going to wait until he gets himself into trouble.

Addison. Cas. Let's go find my brother.

*everyone except Doctor leaves stage to the right exit stage*

*Doctor calls someone*

Doctor- Ambriel, darling. Hi. I need you, Sofiel, and Lillith to do something for me. *pause* Turn Sam Remington. *pause* Yes _the Sam Remington._ *pause* Just. Just _go_. *pause* Yes, I'll have your money when you finish the job.

*finishes phone call*

Doctor- *looks to crowd* They better not mess this up.

*Doctor exits stage left*

Ω

**Sam is sitting at edge of middle stage. Luci enters from stage left and stands behind (more to the leftish actually) Sam.**

Luci- Sam. We- we have to go back to camp sooner or later.

Sam- No. They're just going to train me like a villain. I don't want to go back there.

Luci- Sam-

Sam- I said NO! *Sam stands up being all menacing and stuff*

Luci- *backing away sadly* I'll just go gather some firewood then.

*Luci exits stage right and Sam sits back down. The three dark angels enter stage left and huddle in left corner*

Lillith- I'm bored guys! I haven't slaughtered anybody since lunch.

Sofiel- Shush it, Lillith. Don't make me get out the Hammer Axe again.

Ambriel- Be quiet the both of you. You might blow our cover.

Sofiel- Cover for what?

Ambriel- Spying on Sam Remington.

Lillith- _The_ Sam Remington? The _Boy King_ of Villains _Sam Remington?_

Ambriel- Uh huh.

Lillith- But...He doesn't look that dangerous.

Sofiel- So why don't we *pause* help him out.

*the angels go over to Sam*

Lillith- *singsong voice* Sammy!

Sam- *now standing up* Huh! What?!

Ambriel- We heard you needed our help to become a hero.

Sam- You can help me become a hero?

Sofiel- That's what we just said. *turns to whisper to the angels* Pretty slow on the uptake ain't he.

Sam- Wait. How can you help?

Ambriel- You might not like it. It'll go against that gentle nature of yours. But, I can guarantee you will be a great hero by the end of this.

Sam- *pauses* okay.

*enter the lamb*

Sofiel- Great! *claps hands together* Let's get started.

Lillith- First off. See that lamb over there.

Lamb- *lamb noise*

Sam- Yeah. And?

Lillith- Kill it.

Sam- What!? No!

Ambriel- With your psyhic powers, Sam. You have to now how to use them.

Sam- But I don't know how-

Sofiel- Look. Imagine a tomato on the wall. Grab the tomato.

Sam- O...kay? *grabs wall tomato*

Lillith- The hand motions will help but you need to get angry. Remember how you felt when they thought that you were going to become a villian.

Ambriel- Now push all of that anger out. And. Kill. The. Lamb.

*Sam does the Wall Tomato*

Lamb- *chokes and falls over (but like a lamb)*

Sam- *out of breath*

Ambriel- See. It's not that hard. You just need more practice.

Sofiel- Hey look. Silence of the lamb.

Ambriel- Is that supposed to be funny?

Sofiel- No. *pause* It's hillarious.

*The four leaves stage left*

Ω

**Deanna, Cas, and Addison are walking onstage from right calling for Sam. Luci enters from left.**

Luci- Guys! There you are!

Cas- You are not with Sam?

Luci- No. I found him but he's with these.. these _monsters_. They say that they are angels but they've fallen too far below that point.

Addison- Where is he?

Luci- Behind you!

*Deanna, Cas, and Addison turn around*

Luci- AVADA KADAVRA!

*Sam and the angels walk onstage from left to Luci and the passed out girls*

Sam- Luci? Did you do this?

Luci- *crazily*But Sam. They were getting in your way of becoming the greatest villain. I had to do something. Please forgive me.

Sam- You. You betrayed me *Sam kills Luci with his psychic powers. Wall tomato.*

*Lillith, Sofiel, and Ambriel step forward*

Lillith- Hey. Will ya look at that. Your first kill.

*Sam spins around to face angels*

Ambriel- One step closer to being the Boy King of Villains like you were in the prophecies.

Sam- What! You- you tricked me!

Sofiel- It's not like you didn't want this. In fact, I think you quite enjoyed this, Sammy.

Sam- Don't. Call me. Sammy! *force push and angels die at 'Sammy.'*

Deanna- *coughs* *softly* Sam.

*Sam rushes to her side*

Sam- Deanna. *Pause* I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was so dumb.

Deanna- It's okay Sammy. I forgive you. *Deanna dies or something*

*Doctor comes on stage from behind left curtain*

Doctor- Well done, Sammy. Well done.

Sam- You. You planned all this?

Doctor- No matter what choices you make, whatever details you alter. We will always end up *pause* here.

Sam- * getting angrier* You- you lying devious-

Doctor- Nuh uh uh, Sammy. *looks into crowd* This is a school performance. No foul language.

Sam- Then I'll just kill you. *psychic powers again* Nice. And. Slow. *Doctor starts dying*. I want to _save people._ You pushed me this far. To kill. To _torture_. But you see, even if you won. *pause* You won't be around to see it.

*Doctor dies and scene ends and applause applause I live for the applause applause and everyone springs back to life and bows and stuff*


End file.
